


H+D: A Drarry story

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: Yeahhhh...I won't be doing this on my main, so this will just be fandom yall.ABANDONED-  If you would like to continue this on you account, you are welcome to, as long as you credit meh :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is their Sixth Year at Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco were in the Slytherin Common Room. They were talking about a project for Potions that they were partnered together for. They eventually went on a tangent and ended up talking about girls. They would think back, and not know how they got to the conversation.

"Really? I didn't think so either. But, once you were giving her googly eyes."

Draco threw a pillow at Harry, which the seeker caught. He put it down next to him. "Potter, I swear."

"Hey, I'm sorry I said that. But, project, please."

"Right."

~*~

The project was about which potion was what (in your opinion) is the most dangerous potion in the world. Draco and Harry were arguing about it. They had moved to the library, where they were now arguing in whispers.

"Veritaserum!" Harry insisted.

"No, it's Amorentia!" Draco retorted.

"Defend," Harry said.

"Well, Amorentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, and you are attracted to it by what you love most. Defend."

Harry pulled out his notebook and opened it to a page. He then showed it to Draco, who looked at Harry in utter disbelief. "These are the ingredients for Veritaserum, versus Amorentia. And, also, Veritaserum makes you speak the truth, so if you used it on Ron, for example, if you ask him, he would spill his darkest secrets. It also is used by the Ministry as a lie detector."

"There are ways around it, though!"

"Which is very hard to do. You'd do one thing after another, for about a week or so for all I care, and if you fail; you do it all over again. So tell me why we should use Amorentia instead." Harry said, cooly.

"I-It's easier to write."

Harry had just been talking too seriously about a freaking project, that if they were anywhere but the Library, he would have burst into laughter. "Y-You really want to do that?" Harry was silently laughing now. That earned him getting hit in the back of the head.

~*~ 

The next morning came quickly, and that found Harry and Draco at the Slytherin Table, eating breakfast.

"Have you gotten over your fit, about not getting what you want?" Harry said, amused.

"I decided," Draco said, cooly. 

"On..?" 

"Your idea."

"I knew you would."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm just smarter than you."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

That ended with Harry getting hit in the back.


	2. Defend.

Harry and Draco worked on the project, putting in their best efforts. They did, because what if Slughorn told Snape that they did dreadful on the project? Snape would never forgive the two of them.

"Are you done with your part, Draco?"

"Almost. You?"

"Done."

"Lucky! You have a notebook full of this stuff!"

"I know."

"Another thing to keep in mind, Theodore Nott has been acting suspicious lately. We might need to keep an eye on him."

"Mmm... Okay. What is strange about his activity?" Harry wanted every bit of information. Since Sirius died, he wanted to know everything before he put an effort in the situation.

"Lots. He never shows up in the afternoon."

"I realized that."

"Good."

"Keep going..."

"He always is on the seventh floor, no matter what time of day it is, obviously when you see him."

"Mhm..."

"And- Oh, Weasley and his bodyguards."

Harry and Draco stood up and walked towards the door, when:

"Potter!" It was Ronald Weasley speaking.

"Yes?"

"Are you a coward? Can you not face me?"

"Actually, I  _can._ I just don't want to, because I have better things to do then look stupid fighting with you. It's pointless. Draco and I have a project to finish." With that, Harry led Draco out of the room and outside.

"Why're we here?"

"I needed air."

"I understand. Gryffindors need attention."

"Yeah. Are you ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Slytherin is going to rock the tides with our new captain."

"I'm the new captain." Harry just stared at Draco.

"Exactly." Draco looked back at Harry.

"Oh shut it." Harry went red.

"What? You're really good."

"So're you."

"Thanks..."

~*~

The next day came bright and early. Harry woke with a start. It wasn't a horrible dream; like last year, but it was the fact the projects were due today.

"Draco?"

"Mmm..?" Draco woke up a little, enough to understand what Harry was saying.

"The project is due today."

Those words woke Draco up faster than any Pepper-Up Potion could. "I need to write a little and I'm done."

"Well, do it then."

Draco did just that, and they got dressed and went to get dressed and then to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~

They were in the classroom. They watched some of the presentations. Over half were about Amorentia. 

And then, their turn.

"Potter, Malfoy, you're up." Said Slughorn, stepping aside.

Draco spoke first. "We believe that Veritaserum is the worst because, first of all, the Ministry of Magic uses this potion to sort out 'the liars'. And it doesn't matter if, you killed somebody or not, because, if you feel guilty enough to think it was your fault, then if somebody asked you if you killed somebody, you would say yes, because you would feel guilty enough to think it was your fault."

Then, it was Harry's turn. "Also, if somebody asked you, you will spill your deepest, darkest secrets. If I snuck this in somebody's drink and asked them a really personal question, they would tell me the answer. For example, if I took Veritaserum, and Draco asked me if I felt guilty or responsible about something, then, I would tell him if it was a yes, or no. It didn't matter if I didn't want anyone to know. Even though if you can fight it, you can always become vulnerable. I would personally, never underestimate any type of potion, but this potion takes it to a whole 'nother level"

The class was silent.

Harry and Draco had not one single doubt that they were going to get the highest score.

~*~

Today had been a very good day, but what put the cherry on top was the Quidditch match.

No spoilers... But, Slytherin won.

240 - 60

~*~

The Gryffindor team was frustrated. They'd lost... again.

"How are we going to win again!?" Said Ron.

"To be fair, you didn't train us a lot, Ronald." Retorted Ginny.

"I did! Every week!"

"They did more than that."

"Look, Gin, we're not out yet, if we win a game and the other two teams win, then we're still in the running."

~*~

The Quidditch team for Slytherin celebrated.

Harry said, "Even though we've beaten one team, we still need to practice as hard. NO slacking."

The Quidditch team agreed. They went to bed soon after that.


	3. The Final Showdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am skipping to the end of the final Quidditch match.

Of course.

Draco knew it.

Gryffindor would win; by cheating.

Harry was going after the snitch when the Gryffindor beaters decided to attack him. Draco watched in utter disbelief to horror. The Beaters his a bludger at Potter, and they aimed it at his head. Yeah, the bludger hit Harry on the side of his head, he was knocked out, cold.

When Madam Hooch got the game stopped, the Slytherin team went over to the Potter and Draco bent down and moved him a little to see that he was bleeding.

This was bad.

Really, really bad.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were down not long after. The Gryffindor Beaters were laughing; at Harry.

McGonagall walked over to the Beaters and said: "You two, come with me. You are under expulsion." The Beaters' smiles vanished immediately. They were taken away.

Draco really didn't know how to react. He was angry that someone would do this to Harry, he was sad to see Harry like this, he was happy that the Beaters were getting expelled. Draco was just trying not to cry.

~*~

 

After the match, Ron was sitting in the Common Room, shocked. "Why would they do that?"

"Your funeral, brother."

"Ginny! I'm being serious! I don't like Potter a lot, but he has a Dark Lord to defeat! And those two set him back!"

"Well let's hope he's not as stupid as you."

Hermione and Neville roared with laughter.

"Ron's right though," Hermione said, bringing herself together. "He is the Chosen One."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"He's been close to hexing you, though. I still wouldn't mess with him."

"He got hit in the head."

"Does that matter?"

"No..." 

~*~

The last thing Harry heard was the Gryffindor Beaters laughing like they were maniacs.

When Harry opened his eyes, he had to cover his left eye immediately. It reacted horribly to the light.

"Hi," Draco said.

"Bugger me," Harry said.

The Slytherin team laughed.

"Language, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

"What happened to the Beaters."

"Expelled."

"Good."

"What the hell is wrong with my eye."

"Oh, yeah..."

"What?"

"So, when you blacked out, you were bleeding, and it apparently did something to your eye, and yeah..."

"Oh HELL no."

"...Oh HELL yes. It's true."

Harry hit his head against the pillow. "My life sucks right now."

Draco let out a sigh. "Yup. Oh, and You-Know-Who is still out there."

"Thanks, Draco."

"No problem."

Harry groaned.

"Also, she said that your eye might be a different colour."

"Well, it probably is."

"Can I see?" Millicent asked, behind Harry.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry turned to face her. "It's being annoying right now. I'll decide later. Now, lemme sleep."

~*~

The next day, Harry walked into the dormitory. "Draco, where are you?"

"Here." Came from behind a corner.

"Wanna see?"

"See what?"

"My eye."

"Is it a different colour?"

"Yep." The smaller boy took off the bandage over his eye. When Draco saw it, he was shocked, but, he liked it. "Red, awesome."

So, yep. Harry had a green and red eye. How ironic.


	4. 'We've got to get out of here.'

Draco was getting used to Harry's new look, and Harry was too. That was good since Harry would now react normally to anyone who hasn't seen his eye.

In fact, Draco was beginning to think it was really cool. Even though Harry hated the unwanted attention, Draco would always find a way to keep Harry from getting too pissed off.

"Ugh! I just hate it! People don't understand that I already have enough attention!"

"Chill, you know if you let this get to you, Dumbledore will have to talk to you." Speaking of Dumbledore, Harry was taking private lessons with the man.

At the moment Draco finished his sentence, Millicent walked in with a letter for Harry. "Potter, this is from Dumbledore."

Harry looked at Draco. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm going to die!" Millicent looked confused, while Draco burst into laughter. Harry, horrified, left slowly, to Dumbledore's office.

~*~

When Harry knocked on the door, Dumbledore said, "Harry! Do come in." Harry opened the door.

"What is it?"

"I believe I have found another Horcrux." 

"Can I go!?" Harry said, excitedly.

"You have shown me, and yes, you can go. Please go get your Invisibility Cloak, and meet me at the Astronomy Tower" With that, Harry rushed out of the study, and into the Slytherin Common Room. 

"What are you doing back already?!" Draco said, surprised.

"Look, I have to be quick. Dumbledore says he found one of  _his_ Horcruxes, and I'm going with him." Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and a vial of Liquid Luck. He shoved the vial into Draco's hands. "If you feel like anything's wrong, drink it." Harry ran out of the room, and back to Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you ready?" Harry nodded. "Before we go, I need to explain some rules. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to leave me and go save yourself..."

"But-"

"-Harry."

"Fine."

"Take my hand."

"But, sir, I thought you couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts."

"Being me has its' perks." Harry took the headmaster's hand, and they disapparated.

~*~

They were on that island, in the middle of the Inferi lake, Dumbledore weak, but sane.

"Dumbledore? Are you okay?"

"H-Harry... Water, water..."

Harry went to the holder and found the locket inside it. Harry took it and put it around his neck. He cast  _Aguamenti_ and filled the seashell, but it wouldn't fill. He decided to go down to the lake to get water. Bad idea, he was getting pulled under.  _Welp, I'm dead._ Harry thought. But, nope! Dumbledore to the rescue. He wrenched free from the Inferi and swam back up as quickly as possible before he drowned. When he reached the top, he gasped for air and swam to Dumbledore and climbed back onto the island.

They got out of there after that.

~*~

They apparated back to the Astronomy Tower, and they heard noise coming up the stairs. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak on; students weren't allowed up here, and Dumbledore body-binded him.

Guess who came up the stairs? You get three guesses.

Yup, it was none other than Theodore Nott.

To basically put this into the fewest words possible, Nott was here to kill Dumbledore, and he had tried to do that with poison and a cursed necklace. Then, some Death Eaters came and kept saying Nott was a coward; which he was because he couldn't kill an old man. Harry couldn't move because of the spell. Yeah, and then, the person that Harry least wanted to see there turned up:

Severus Snape.

Severus did it. Killed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dumbledore fell back, and onto the railing, and fell down. The Death Eaters sped out of there, and Harry right behind them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled. A Death Eater froze and fell onto the floor. Harry stepped over the body. He was in pursuit.

_He just couldn't..._

He ran as fast as he could after Snape.

_No, no... Not really... not..._

He found Snape, and start firing spells, and he blocked every single one.

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape blocked that, too.

"You dare use my own spells against me?"

"W-What."

"Yes, Potter. That is my book you have. My spells. My everything. I am the Half-Blood Prince." And he left. Harry ran as fast as he could to every Common Room. First, Hufflepuff. 

Harry got in with persuasion. He shouted in the Common Room. "DUMBLEDORE'S DEAD! GET TO THE COURTYARD!"

Then, Ravenclaw.

And Gryffindor. 

Last, Slytherin. 

He entered the Common Room. "LOOK! If you aren't listening to me then listen! Dumbledore died at the hands of Severus Snape on the Astronomy Tower. Get all of your arses down to the Courtyard right now, or you're a disgrace!"

The Common Room was silent. Then, everyone got up and went to the Courtyard.

Harry went around the other way, to kneel by Dumbledore's side. Draco following.

"Draco... We've got to get out of here." Tears streaming down the left side of his face, Harry and Draco left the Courtyard.


	5. 12, Grimmauld Place.

They left, right then, because they could apparate.

Harry chose to go to 12, Grimmauld Place. He was the Secret Keeper, anyways.

Draco looked at Harry. He just realized that Harry wasn't crying from his red eye. "Harry, you aren't crying in your damaged eye."

"Oh." Is all Harry said. "I know a trace-removing spell."

"Well, do it." Harry did, and they felt a little freer than they should've felt.

Harry smiled, but it quickly faded away. "Yeah."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh, kay."

Harry went inside first. The sudden disturbance caused the portrait to go off. Harry had the idea of putting a permanent-sticking charm on the curtains. He did it, and then he smashed a plate to the floor.

_Silence._

"Wh-" Harry didn't have any time to say anything, because of a ghost figure forming. The figure rushed up and grabbed Harry by the neck, pushed him against the wall and started choking him.

"Severus?" The ghost said.

Draco had an idea. "We didn't kill you!" Then, the figure exploded. Harry dropped to the floor, passed out. Draco carried him to the couch and laid Harry's head on his lap.

~*~

Hermione had wondered for a while where Draco and Harry went. They weren't at the funeral, they weren't anywhere. She started to think they left. She concluded that after she searched the whole Hogwarts' Express for them.

"Yeah, they left," Hermione said after she searched the train.

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to ask them something."

"What were you going to ask?"

"What they were going to do this year. They're obviously not safe here."

"Hey," Ginny spoke up. "What if they went to a hiding place?"

"Maybe," Hermione said. "What hiding places does Malfoy or Potter know that they could use to their advantage?"

"Oh my god," Ron said. "What if they went to Grimmauld Place?"

~*~

Harry and Draco fell asleep, right next to each other on the couch.

When Draco woke up, he saw Harry snuggled against him. 

He decided that he wanted to watch him sleep. He had fallen for the Boy Who Lived a while back. He didn't know if the smaller boy felt the same.

Then, Harry woke up. They both went red. Harry quickly sat up. 

What Draco didn't know, was that Harry was dreaming about him.

Then, they both heard the door creak open.

Harry was up before he realized what he was doing, followed by Draco.

The ghost was up again.

"Albus, we didn't kill you!" Draco pretty much shouted. The ghost exploded, showing three silhouettes. Ginerva, Ronald, and Hermione. Harry looked at them and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Ginny was the first to speak.

"That  _thing_ choked him."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Ron said.

"Don't look at me." Draco retorted.

Harry finally sat down and took off the locket. He opened it, only to see a note. 

He read it. And, he started crying again. But, with that came a question.  _Who was this R.A.B person_ _?_

"D-Draco." _  
_

"Yeah?" 

"Look..." Harry handed him the note. "Dumbledore died for nothing, Draco. Nothing."

"Who's R.A.B?"

"You're insane if you think I know," Harry replied, quiet. "Let's search the house. If we're lucky, we'll manage to find something."

~*~

"DRACO!"

"DA HELL YOU WANT!?"

"Stop being a brat and get your arse up here."

Draco stomped his way up the stairs. "What."

"I think I know who R.A.B is."

"Who?"

"Can you see two feet in front of you?" Draco looked up and saw:

_**Regulus Arcturus Black**._

Harry tried to open the door. It was locked. "Ah, hell yeah!" With that, followed a loud 'BANG'.

~*~

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking, when they heard a loud 'BANG'.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP THERE!" Hermione shouted.

"Getting information," Harry replied. His voice echoed down the hall.

"WHAT AB- Wait, the portrait didn't go off."

"Oh yeah," Draco said. "Harry put a sticking charm on the curtains."

"Oh, yeah. GINNY!" Harry shouted.

"WHAT POTTER?" Ginny shouted back.

"Do I get any respect?" Harry said to Draco. "I CAN REMOVE THE TRACE FOR YOU!"

"What, that's not possible!" Hermione retorted.

"Then how come I just blasted a door open with my wonderful wand?" No response. "Draco, we'll search there in a second." Harry ran down the stairs and removed the Trace for Ginny. He then ran back up the stairs to Regulus' room. By the time he got back up the stairs, he was panting. "Now... we can... search... the room..." They did that and found another locket. Harry compared it to the one he was wearing. They were identical, but this new one seemed like it had a heart. It gave Harry a sudden chill down his spine. "Draco, I found it." 

Draco looked at him. "So you have, good job." They went downstairs and into the kitchen, where the other three were. 

"This thing worries me. It has a freaking heart, Draco."

Draco held it, and let go almost immediately. "Holy shite. Well, you're not wrong."

Ginny looked at Draco. "Draco, can I feel?"

Before Draco could even open his mouth, Harry spoke. "Wait, wait, wait... He has a first name, and I don't?! I see the prejudice." 

"Well, you're a Seeker, so..."

"Draco's a Chaser!"

"Fine, Harry then."

"Thank you." 

~*~

"How will we get this open Draco."

"You're insane if you think I know."

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT IT!" Ginny said.

"NO!" Both boys said at the same time.

"Hey, can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to read." Hermione said.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Sorry, Hermione," Draco said.

"What. The. HELL!" Ginny shouted.

"The girl is trying to read, Weaslette," Harry replied.

Both boys started sniggering.

~*~

Harry and Draco fell asleep on each other again. But, this time Hermione saw it.

Hermione wanted to ask them a question, and walked into the room, and saw Harry and Draco, asleep, on the bed with books around them. Harry's head was on Draco's chest. It looked cute to Hermione and decided not to disturb them.

~*~

Draco woke up to Harry's head on his chest.

"Harry, wake up."

"No.." Said Harry, half-asleep. The smaller boy snuggled into him.

"I love you, Harry," Said Draco, in Harry's ear.

"I love you, too," Harry replied. 

With that, Harry fell asleep again.

~*~

Harry woke up to talking and realized Draco wasn't there anymore. He got dressed in something new and went downstairs.

Oh, hell.

Rufus Scrimgeour saw Harry and faced him. "Ah, Potter! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"What the heck?" Harry said, confused.

 


	6. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's Will and Testament.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smoochy incoming.

So, Rufus Scrimgeour was here. He was here because Albus Dumbledore's will was found and approved. Apparently, Harry, Hermione, and Draco all got something to do with it.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the Tales of Beedle the Bard, to hope she finds it entertaining, and instructive." Hermione was handed the book. "Why do you think Albus Dumbledore left this to you?" The Minister asked.

"Well..." Hermione said. "He knows I love reading and following the rules, and I hate to break them."

"Well said," Rufus applied. "To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave my Deluminator, if he ever needs to find his way back." The Minister handed him the invention. "Why would Dumbledore give this to you?"

"I mean..." Draco clicked the Deluminator. The lights went out. He clicked, the light was restored. "...To turn lights on and off?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling, sir."

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the first snitch he caught, as a reminder of perseverance and skill. Why would Dumbledore leave this to you?" He questioned, as he handed Harry the golden ball.

"I dunno, for the reasons you said, I guess." There was silence. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Albus left you another thing, Mr. Potter. And that is the Sword of Gryffindor."

Wait... He was a SLYTHERIN.

He wasn't a part of the lion's house. He waited for the Sword to come out from hiding when he asked: "Where is it?" 

"The sword is missing, and it was not his to give away. Why would _he_ leave this to you?"

Harry was getting frustrated with the man, so he said: "Oh, I don't know! Maybe it'd look good on my wall."

"This isn't a joke, Potter!"

_Oh, we are surnames now._ Harry thought. "Okay then, Scrimgeour." Draco looked as if he was torn between laughing and stressing out for Potter. Hermione looked as if she was going to puke all her insides out. "So let me ask you," Harry started. "Why would Dumbledore want you to deliver  _his_ will!"

Next thing came, and Harry and the Minister had their wands pointed at each other. 

"We thought we heard- shouting..." Ginny said as she ran into the room. "Back off." The Minister lowered his wand, and the Potter heir did the same. The Minister left right after that.

When the Minister was off of the property, Draco looked at Harry and said, "What in the world possessed you to do that!?"

"I dunno," Harry said.

Ginny gave Harry a high-five and said, "That was the best standoff I probably ever heard."

"Thanks, Ginny." 

~*~

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were explaining that tomorrow that they needed to go to a wedding.

"Why would somebody do  _that_ in the middle of a freaking war?!" Draco said.

"Don't ask us! It isn't our wedding!" Ron said.

~*~

Harry was playing cards with Draco when the three said they needed to leave for the wedding.

"Okay, how long until you get back?"

"Probably the most would be five hours."

Harry handed Hermione a shard of a mirror. "Look, just say Draco or I's names, and you can talk to us if you're in trouble."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

"I don't want the house in pieces when we return."

"Okay, mother" 

They left. Harry and Draco were all alone.

"Hmm... a few hours alone."

"What do you wanna do?"

"This," Draco said, pinning the smaller boy on the bed. The other didn't exactly stop him. Harry was startled for a second, but he melted into the kiss Draco proposed.

Draco's tongue swiped Harry's lips, and Harry opened his mouth on instinct, still pinned to the bed. Harry moaned at Draco. They were there for a while, at least that's what Harry thought. It's when Draco put his hand under Harry's shirt, that he pulled away.  ** _Not yet_.** Harry thought.

_**Sorry.**  _Harry jumped. What was this?

"Draco?"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say."

"What, that I just heard what you were thinking?"

"Okay, I didn't know what you were going to say."

"And, It's fine."

"Thanks."

**_No problem._ **

"Okay, what the hell Harry."

"See! I told you." 

**_Why are you like this?_ **

_**What, I'm so lovely that you can't stand me?**   _Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. 

**_You're so stupid, I love you. Love you. Love, love you._ **

**_I know you do._ **

**_Good._ **

**_I feel like something's wrong at the 'wedding'._ **

**_Me too._ **

The mirror shard kind of vibrated. Harry picked it up, and said, "Hermione?"

"Look, we're in a cafe, and Death Eaters kinda party-crashed."

"Are you all okay?"

"Yup." Came a voice from the right of Hermione.

"What street is this?"

~*~

Harry and Draco apparated to the designated street that Hermione said. The two found the cafe pretty fast. They walked in.

Harry reacted so fast to the danger that the four didn't even know where he was for a second.

Death Eaters.

 


	7. Bond.

Harry was in action.

He took on those Death Eaters like he was eating breakfast that morning.

Easy.

Draco just stood there, waiting to see if anyone hurt _his_ Harry. If they did, they had something else to worry about.

~*~

Harry thought that the trace was broken; because it was. _**Oh, the Ministry. They have other means of finding people. Which means Voldemort has taken over the Ministry.**_ Harry thought while fighting the Death Eaters.

**_Yeah. I'm going to shut up for a second so I don't distract you, Harry._ **

**_Okay, you do that._ **

Once Harry finished, he broke the silence. "Don't kill them."

Ron was the first to respond, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because they'll know we were here. It'd be better to erase their memories. Draco, can't you do the spell?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Well get you lazy arse over here, then." Draco got up and erased their memories.

"So... we'll just leave now... or are we waiting to get attacked again?" Draco scowled after he finished his sentence. "Goodness, Harry. I think you have too much on your mind." He looked over at Harry, who made a quirky face. Draco laughed. "What the hell is that look?"

"Where's the waitress?" He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ginny spoke, "Oh no..."

~*~

They went right back to Grimmauld Place, where the Slytherins showed how the house was still stable.

"See! We can deal with ourselves alone!" Said a triumphant Harry.

"Oh, fine. You get five seconds of glory." Hermione retorted.

"Just wait until I defeat Lord 'Snake Face'." Harry collapsed on the couch.

"You okay?" Draco said.

"Yeah. Tired."

"You know there are like a billion beds in this place."

Harry made his way up the stairs.

Ron ran off somewhere with Ginny running after him, yelling at him to, "STOP!"

That left Hermione and Draco alone in the room. Hermione broke the silence. "What's going on between you and Harry."

"Huh?"

"I saw you two one night, and Harry was cuddled right into you. And I also wondered how you didn't burn the house down."

"Oh."

"Hey, I think it's cute."

"Oh, alright. There is something going on."

"I knew it!"

"You always 'know it'."

_**Hey, I heard all of that, Draco Malfoy.** _

_**Well, you were listening.** _

_**Hey! I hear the conversation through your mind, I can't sleep.** _

"Draco?!" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh. Um... yeah?"

"You spaced out."

"I really didn't, but okay."

"If you didn't, then what was it?"

_**Hey, do you mind if I tell her?** _

_**No, just tell her not to tell the others.** _

"Harry's being an ass."

**_HEY!_ **

"Harry's not here." Hermione was confused.

_ **Now, you got her confused. Great job, love.** _

_**ThaNKs.** _

"Harry's mind is full."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The smartest girl in the year can't figure it out. I'm surprised by your stupidity."

"I haven't thought about it, yet." She sat there, thinking. _What could he mean?_ She reached her answer. "Can you read each other's minds?"

"Yup!" Came a voice from behind Draco; It was Harry. Of course, it was.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Draco called me an ass!"

"Oh, jeez."

"And I can hear the f**king conversation!"

"Your door was closed."

"How stupid are you! I heard it through Draco."

"Oh, that makes sense." Silence came for a moment. "Hey, are you bonded?"

"What?" Both of the Slytherins said at the same time.

"I don't actually know what the term is fully, because the books were in the restricted section."

"What a coincidence," Sassy-Harry said.

"Go back to sleep!" Hermione commanded.

"Can't do that with Draco here, can I?" Harry retorted.

"Draco, you too then." Hermione sniffed.

"You know, I am tired," Draco said, cooly.

"For what? Watching me battle two Death Eaters?!" Harry snorted.

"You're stupid, idiot Gryffindor traits make me tired."

"Deal with it." Harry and Draco made their way up to the room that they were sleeping in. Hermione relaxed, and Ron and Ginny came back in, Ron having a red cheek.

"When are we leaving?" Ron gasped.

"When you want to, I guess," Hermione replied.

"How about when Hogwarts starts. We'll keep the two up-to-date." Ron suggested.

"Good idea. We're going to be tortured there." Ginny said, sarcastically.

~*~

"Draco, I'm actually tired."

"Me too. It's like I can feel what you feel."

"So I ask you if you're tired, why are you trying to seduce me?"

"I dunno."

"Here," Harry kissed Draco. "Now can we go to sleep?"

"Fiiineeee..." Draco groaned. He was actually tired, though. "Your eyes are beautiful. I can't resist you."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and they both went to sleep without another word.

~*~

"Where are the other two?" Ron asked.

"Sleeping," Hermione answered.

"I feel like there's something there." Ginny wondered.

"I dunno, but they've been friends for a long time, so that's why they don't care about normal things sometimes."

"I don't think that's it, but I'll keep an eye on them."

"You do that."


	8. The First Ten Years of my Life in One Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tension was created, splitting the five teenagers into half. Harry was thrown under the bus, Ginny was there to help, and things go oh so very wrong.
> 
> Some Ginny/Harry in here.  
> Harry still loves Draco Kay.   
> Ginny and Harry are just best friends.

Draco was woken up by someone caressing his cheek.

"Who is this."

The person spoke. "I'll give you three guesses..."

"Harry?"

"How did you know?!" Harry tried to sound like he was appalled. 

"Oh shut up, would you. I was sleeping!"

"'Was'. Not 'am'."

Draco pushed Harry's head into the bed.

A muffled reply came. "Ow." Silence. "Wait, that's not the right word." Harry looked at Draco. "Err... What word...- Oh, I know! The word is 'whywouldyoudothattome'."

"Smartass..."

~*~

Hermione woke up to voices. She walked downstairs and saw Harry and Draco talking.

"What are we going to do with this," Draco complained.

"I dunno." Harry paused "I can hear voices coming from it."

"You're crazy."

Hermione walked through the door. "I don't hear voices."

"Well, I do."

**_You're my little Parselmouth Potter._ **

**_..._ (Awww... I wrote a whole ton and it didn't save... so sad :|)**

**_What?_ **

**_Just thinking..._ **

**_Okay._ **

"- and Ginny was thinking that three of us could go to the store and get some necessities."

Harry took an opportunity to make a stupid move. "Draco would go with you."

Draco faced Harry. "I would most certainly not!" Draco pouted.

Hermione got an idea and played along with Harry. "Oh, that's nice. Draco, we'll be going in a few hours; when it isn't busy."

Harry grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the room. "You'll like it, I promise!"

Draco scoffed. "They're Gryffindors! I don't want my reputation being lowered because I was seen with these people!"

"So all you care about is your social reputation," Harry stared Draco down; size doesn't compare power. Harry was scary sometimes.

"N-no! I... I just-"

"Leave it. It's quite stupid that that's not even the worst decision you've made in your life." Harry crossed his arms and made his way upstairs. 

Draco heard something before he raised his Occulmency shields.

_**I can't believe the Sorting Hat wanted to even think about putting me-** _

_Shields raised..._

Draco guessed that he would have finished by saying 'in Slytherin'. Draco was kinda upset with him while overthinking what Harry had said. "It's quite stupid that's not even the worst decision you've made in your life." What was that supposed to mean? Draco soon left that thought behind and thought Harry was the one acting stupid.

Soon after that incident, he, Hermione, and Ginny left to go get some things. When the door shut, Ron went to go find Harry. That was quite easy, saying that Harry was in his room.

"'Lo, Ron."

"Don't you play games with me, Potter."

"What do you mean?"

Ron took a 'threatening' step forward. "Look, I don't play these games."

"What am I doing wrong?" Harry said that mostly out of instinct, being that he lived with the Dursleys every summer.

"What are you doing wrong? Well, let's start by saying you were born. Oh, yeah, and you were sorted into Slytherin. Hermione and Ginny are way too interested in you for my liking, and Hermione is MINE! Back off. I wouldn't let Ginny date someone like you either."

Well, Harry was kinda known for his retaliation. "Okay first of all, me being born? Look at you. Second, it was either Slytherin or Gryffindor, and I wouldn't want to be around a moron like you. I don't like Hermione OR Ginny. I can also see why Hermione hasn't said anything about liking you; I wouldn't get too attached. Ginny is nice, and friendly. I don't see her as a future girlfriend anyways. Ginny would probably go behind your back to get a boyfriend because you are too nosy and WAY too overprotective. At least you have a family and some decent relatives. If you haven't gotten the idea yet, well here; I have the worst relatives you could ever meet. F*ck you."

Ron took his chance. He punched Harry right in the face. And he punched harder on his damaged eye, and kicked Harry to the ground. Harry didn't even react.

_**Draco?** _

_No response,_

_**Draco? Are you there?** _

"You have a weak ass kick." Harry picked himself up and turned to face Ron.

"No wonder your parents died, they couldn't stand a being like you." 

Harry just stared and then kicked Ron in the balls, and he ran out of the room and into Sirius'. When he got there, he burst into tears. He was there for about ten minutes, before he could speak again. "What Ron said is probably true anyways." Harry went into the nearest bathroom, and started to take care of his eye. It was bleeding of course. He took a rag to his eye and started cleaning up the blood. Harry thought it took him about an hour to stop the bleeding. 

"Ugh, finally."

~*~

When the three of them got back(Draco, Hermione, Ginny), Ron greeted them.

Hermione was appalled. "Ron! What happened to your arm!"

Ron(While Harry was fixing himself up) cut his own arm and made it look as if Harry beat him up. "It was Potter. All him. He insulted me, you, Ginny, and even you Draco." Draco looked like he wanted to kill Harry. "He's in Sirius' room." Draco went up there, and caught Harry walking out.

"Ugh, finally." That was Harry.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Harry jumped and whirled around. "Oh, hi Draco."

"What the hell did you do to Ron!"

"More like what did he do to me!"

"His arm is drenched in blood!"

"I didn't do that."

"Haha, nice joke. He told us you insulted all of us! He told us what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"So sure then? I really hate you. Have a nice time trying to get on right terms with all of us, now." Draco stormed out.

Harry stood there in shock. Ginny came in soon after. "Are you here to yell at me too?"

"No," Harry looked at her, clearly paying attention. "I just know when Ron's a liar, and that was one of those times. What I'm saying is that, I know what he did to you."

"Well, at least I have a friend in this cruel world."

"Don't you forget it." 

Harry hugged Ginny. "Thank you."

~*~

This went on for probably three weeks; him getting terrorized by Ron, yelled at by Draco, Hermione sometimes on one side, then on the other, and Ginny always helping him. 

Right now, Ginny was helping him with a deep cut on his arm. 

"Thanks again, Ginny." It was silent other than Ginny saying a quick 'no problem', and the bandage being put on. "I'm really sick of this. I am going to die if I loose any more blood, or I'm close to it. We should leave."

"That's a good idea, seeing as Ron will start to get more creative. Do we have everything, though, if we did?"

"I think so. All I am certain of is that I wanna get this over with."

~*~

The next day, Ron did something horrible.

He took a knife, and carved 'WORTHLESS' on Harry's arm, while Harry's mouth was held shut.

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what her brother had done.

"Oh, shit. We're leaving. Now." Ginny fixed Harry's arm and they got their stuff, and went downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Draco; of course it was. Harry turned around to face Draco. 

"Away from you!"

Draco froze. "Wait, Harry. I'm sorry."

"And I DON'T accept your apology! Wasn't I useless, worthless?" Harry pulled his sleeve up to show the 'WORTHLESS' cut into his arm. "Aren't I stupid? Like you said. Didn't you hate me? Wasn't I just Potter? Didn't you say that I was just craving attention? Well here. Look what damage has been done."

"I didn't mean it!"

Harry only scoffed. "You don't like the tables turned on you, don't you? Good luck surviving without me." Harry and Ginny left with that.

~*~

The sun was setting. Ginny and Harry apparated to a forest, agreeing that they would be safer there.

Ginny looked at Harry. "You seriously get everything to fit into a backpack. Even the tent?"

"Oh, yeah. Undetectable extension charm."

"Smart." Harry and Ginny worked together to put protection charms around the area and put up the tent. "Let me guess, the tent has and extension charm on it too?" Harry nodded and stepped inside.


	9. You Ran Too Slow.

Harry and Ginny were in disguise. They spelled themselves to look like other people so people wouldn't recognize them. 

"Alright, so if Volde-"

"HARRY NO!"

"-mort has the Elder Wand... shit!"

They both went silent when they heard voices. 

"Get out of there! You have lots of wands pointing at you!"

Harry immediately pulled Ginny to the back of the tent, ripped it open(with a spell) and ran, Ginny following.

~*~ 

Long story short they got caught. The only good thing about their situation is that they were still disguised.

"Who are you?!"

"U-uh, Dudley. Vernon.. Dudley." Harry thought of that name the fastest.

"And who're you, girl?"

"U-um... Angelica Roberts." Ginny was just lucky to be alive.

"There's no Vernon Dudley or Angelica Roberts on the list, sir."

"Well then, what shall we do with them..?"

"I don't-"

"I found this in their tent, sir." He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out.

Ginny acted her best. "What is that? Can someone explain to us what that is?"

"That is supposed to be in Lestrange's vault!"

"...Let's take them to the Manor."

"Someone needs to explain what you guys are talking about, and what is that sword?"

"You're coming with us, Roberts, and Dudley."

"What are you-!"

"SILENCE!" 

~*~

Draco, Ron, and Hermione ended up in the worst situation ever. They were trapped at Malfoy Manor.

 

 

 

 

Yeah, I know this is short but I'M juST SO TIRED.

I'm sorry.

I swear the next one will be longer.

Subscribe to PewDiePie.


	10. Author's Note

I am not doing this series anymore as a lack of idea and motivation.

\- hgls_YouTube


End file.
